


One Night Stand

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Sex, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: ”You make your way into my veins, course right through my limbs and dig your way into my brain. So in the second that you walk, walk into a room, I can't help myself from the things that you do."





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Una vecchia e breve fanfiction che risale alla primavera scorsa. Non so, avevo voglia di pubblicarla. Ispirata a "Smoke" dei PVRIS.

”You make your way into my veins,  
Course right through my limbs and dig your way into my brain,  
So in the second that you walk, walk into a room,  
I can't help myself from the things that you do."

PVRIS - SMOKE

 

* * *

 

    

Guardarlo in quel momento, in quel contesto, dava i brividi a Ryan. Non che non avesse mai fatto qualcosa di simile fino a quel momento, ma di certo era la prima volta che avveniva in tale modo. E con questo non si intendeva affatto dire che era la sua prima volta con un uomo. No, era diverso. Stava tutto nell’atmosfera che si era creata e che ora rendeva l’aria vibrante e rarefatta al respiro del maggiore dei due. Con Brendon l’amore non era amore. Con Brendon la passione non era passione. Con Brendon nulla era come doveva effettivamente essere.  
    

In precedenza, Ryan aveva provato la sensazione di volare, di arrivare in alto come le nuvole e sfiorarne il manto di candido vapore. Certo, l’aveva provata con diverse donne e in diversi luoghi, ma era sempre stata la stessa. Familiare, inconfondibile. Brendon aveva ribaltato tutto ciò in soli pochi gesti, scacciando via quelle fantasie utopiche che ora parevano essere state semplicemente il frutto della fervida immaginazione della parte sognatrice del maggiore dei due.  
    

Incolpò l’alcool di tutto ciò che gli stava accadendo, poiché affidarsi alla ragione rendeva le cose decisamente più difficili e rimase immobile, addossato al letto da un paio di gemme che non erano altro che uno sguardo color cioccolato, diretto, intenso, da una portata incredibile di sfumature. Uno sguardo penetrante, magnetico, dal taglio morbido, ma deciso, a prima vista capace di osare l’impossibile. Uno sguardo talvolta dolce e talvolta dalla voce tuonante e marcato da qualcosa che Ryan non era in grado di riconoscere. Uno sguardo capace di mettere a nudo i segreti nascosti nell’inconscio più profondo dell’altro e, allo stesso tempo, tanto limpido da dare l'impressione di poter raccontare tutto ciò che riguardasse il proprietario di quelle iridi.   
    

Incapace di sostenerne l’intensità, Ryan spostò la propria mente dalle iridi all’espressione del ragazzo, soffermandosi specialmente sulla particolare incurvatura che avevano assunto le labbra. Quello dipinto sul volto di Brendon era un ghigno tirato che poteva parere un sorriso, sebbene avesse ben poco che vi ci facesse pensare. Qualcosa di ben distaccato dalla normale espressione radiosa del cantante. Ma, ancora una volta, il profumo di Curaçao e Daiquiri andò a costituire la risposta ai suoi quesiti.  
    

Immediatamente, quelle labbra piene andarono a posarsi sul collo del chitarrista, andando a disegnare una linea di baci che, da quella zona sensibile della pelle subito dietro all’orecchio, andarono a scendere verso l’incavo della spalla, con una lentezza studiata che portò Ryan a schiudere le proprie e a serrare le palpebre, per potersi godere fino in fondo la scena.  
    

Dopodiché, i baci di Brendon ricominciarono a salire in direzione del volto dell’altro, passando per la sua gola, che emise un gemito strozzato in risposta al tocco. Quando, finalmente, la bocca del cantante andò ad incontrarsi con quella di Ryan, lo fece abbandonando anche quel vago sentore di delicatezza che era stato usato fino a quel momento.  
    

I suoi denti si scontrarono con quelli di Ryan nella foga di riprendersi il tempo perduto. Il viso di quest’ultimo si raccolse in un’espressione di dolore che, tuttavia, spazzò via dopo nemmeno un paio di secondi. Serrò le palpebre e ricambiò il bacio, restituendo all’altro ciò che il tempo e le circostanze avevano sottratto.  
    

Socchiuse le labbra, lasciò che la propria lingua si legasse a quella di Brendon, mentre i loro respiri si fondevano nel mezzo, e l’assaporò lentamente, memorizzando le sensazioni: dal sapore piacevolmente agrodolce che gli lasciava in bocca, al profumo di sole che da sempre caratterizzava Brendon, anche nei giorni più freddi dell’anno, fino al calore delle sue mani, che stavano stringendo i polsi di Ryan.  
    

Le mani di Brendon si scostarono dalla loro posizione per andare ad esplorare il corpo del maggiore dei due, con un tocco nel quale quest’ultimo sembrò sentire un che di possessivo, di ardente di desiderio. Ryan decise di aggrapparsi a queste sensazioni.  
    

Fra un bacio e l’altro, l’alcool andò a nascondere ciò che rimaneva di quell'imbarazzo che li aveva tenuti distanti fino a quel momento e che, alla fine, annegò del tutto. Ciò che li aveva separati era scomparso in una manciata di carezze fra due animi tanto diversi, eppure simili da far paura, che si completavano a vicenda con un retrogusto piacevolmente amaro di trasgressione, di proibito.  
    

Ogni linea del fisico ben proporzionato di Brendon sembrava essere dipinta apposta per accogliere la figura esile e longilinea di quello di Ryan, mentre giacevano insieme, i petti pressati l’uno contro l’altro e ancora separati da un sottile strato di cotone bianco.  
    

Il loro modo di muoversi, di approcciarsi l’uno con l’altro, di toccarsi e di capire di cosa avessero bisogno senza parlarsi. Il maggiore dei due non poteva negare a sé stesso che tutto ciò che stavano facendo era preciso come il meccanismo di un orologio, ma ancora c’era qualcosa che lo turbava, che macchiava quel momento. Perché Ryan lo voleva veramente e da molto tempo, e gli veniva difficile credere che Brendon avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche senza aver bevuto diversi bicchieri.  
    

Ma, d’altra parte, era stato facile lasciarlo entrare in camera, lasciare che la porta si chiudesse a chiave con un  _click_ trattenuto dalla sua mano. Sentire il suo peso su di lui, i loro corpi muoversi con una piacevole frizione e pensare che era così che dovevano andare le cose, in fondo. Che non aveva detto di no, e quindi era solo andata male, o almeno diversamente da come avrebbe voluto. Che l’indomani sarebbe stato tutto dimenticato o visto solo come l’avventura di una notte.   
    

Una cosa sfortunata.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono sempre ben accetti!!!


End file.
